beastquestbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
World of Beast Quest
Welcome to the World of Beast Quest. You will discover the characters and all the magical and creative Beasts, good and evil, old and new. All official characters and Beasts are listed. Characters *Tom is a boy and the main protagonist of Beast Quest. *Elenna is a girl and the companion of Tom. *Storm is a horse who is the steed of Tom. *Silver is a wolf companion of Elenna. *Aduro is a good Wizard. *Malvel is a dark Wizard. *Taladon is the father of Tom. *Freya is the mother of Tom. *Seth is one of Malvel's henchmen. *Sethrina is another one of Malvel's henchmen. *Captain Harkman is 1 of King Hugo's henchmen. *Berric is Jezrin's apprentice. *Dray is Amelia's Uncle. *Velmal is the twin to Malvel. *Mivan is Aduro's dead master. *Callum is a boy living on the shore of Avantia. *Amelia is the descendent of Kara. *Petra is a good witch. *Marc is Aduro's dead apprentice. *Sanpao is a pirate king. *Kensa is an evil witch. *Tanner is the 1st master of the beasts. *Gwen is Tanner's companion. *Castor is the companion to Tanner and Gwen. *Rufus is Tanner, Gwen and Castor's companion. *Jezrin is the leader of the Circle of Wizards. *Maximus is Malvel's son. *Irina is the queen of Gwildor. *Wilfred is the beast keeper of Rion. *Daltec is a boy with Wizard powers. *Kara is Aduro's master's sister. *Queen Aroha is the queen of Avantia. *King Hugo is the king of Avantia. *Queen Romaine is the queen of Kayonia. *Ria is the daughter of Sanpao and Kensa. *Derthsin is an evil warlord. *Zargon is the evil wizard of Vakunda. Beasts *1. Ferno the Fire Dragon is a fire-breathing Dragon who lives in the mountains. *2. Sepron the Sea Serpent is a giant serpent who lives in the Western Ocean. *3. Arcta the Mountain Giant is a Cyclops who lives in the Northern Mountains. *4. Tagus the Horse-Man is a Centaur who lives in the Central Plains. *5. Nanook the Snow Monster is a Yeti who lives in the Icy Plains. *6. Epos the Flame Bird is a Phoenix living in the Stonewin Volcano. *7. Zepha the Monster Squid is a giant squid created by Malvel. *8. Claw the Giant Monkey is a huge vicious monkey. *9. Soltra the Stone Charmer is a female humanoid Beast with a single eye and a whip. *10. Vipero the Snake Man is a Beast who is part man, part snake. *11. Arachnid the King of Spiders is a massive terrifying spider. *12. Trillion the Three-Headed Lion is a large lion with three heads similar to Cerberus. *13. Torgor the Minotaur is a Beast who is half man, half bull. *14. Skor the Winged Stallion is a massive horse with eagle wings reassembling Pegasus. *15. Narga the Sea Monster is a bright blue Sea Serpent. *16. Kaymon the Gorgon Hound is a large ferocious dog with reptilian spikes and tail. *17. Tusk the Mighty Mammoth is a huge gold-tusked mammoth. *18. Sting the Scorpion Man is a giant scorpion with a human head who used to be Seth. *19. Nixa the Death-Bringer is a hideous shape-shifting Beast with disguises. *20. Equinus the Spirit Horse is a massive spirit Centaur who looks like Tagus. *21. Rashouk the Cave Troll is a large fat-ugly Troll. *22. Luna the Moon Wolf is a huge white wolf. *23. Blaze the Ice Dragon is a Chinese Dragon with a powerful icy breath. *24. Stealth the Ghost Panther is a savage three-tailed black panther. *25. Krabb Master of the Sea is a massive crab with large pincers, tusks and spikes. *26. Hawkite Arrow of the Air is a huge bird of prey reassembling the Roc. *27. Rokk the Walking Mountain is a large Golem made of rocks. *28. Koldo the Arctic Warrior is a humanoid Beast made of ice. *29. Trema the Earth Lord is a subterranean Beast who is half slug, half centipede. *30. Amictus the Bug Queen is a giant mantis. *31. Komodo the Lizard King is a huge lizard with sharp teeth and claws. *32. Muro the Rat Monster is a massive rat with a body like a bison. *33. Fang the Bat Fiend is a giant bat with sharp fangs and nocturnal powers. *34. Murk the Swamp Man is a humanoid Beast made of slime. *35. Terra Curse of the Forest is a wicked living tree. *36. Vespick the Wasp Queen is a Beast who is half woman, half wasp. *37. Convol the Cold-Blooded Brute is a giant crocodile. *38. Hellion the Fiery Foe is a humanoid Beast made of flames and molten rock. *39. Krestor the Crushing Terror is a massive serpent with webbed claws and a spiky neck. *40. Madara the Midnight Warrior is a large white cat. *41. Ellik the Lightning Horror is an enormous eel with an electromagnetic body. *42. Carnivora the Winged Scavenger is a huge hyena with wings like an eagle. *43. Balisk the Water Snake is an enormous sea serpent with sharp teeth, claws and large fins. *44. Koron the Jaws of Death is a massive tiger with a scorpion tail reassembling the Manticore. *45. Hecton the Body Snatcher is a cunning humanoid Beast with a net and a trident. *46. Torno the Hurricane Dragon is a Dragon with wind powers. *47. Kronus the Clawed Menace is a giant vulture. *48. Bloodboar the Buried Doom is a huge warthog with an armourtized body. *49. Ursus the Clawed Roar is an ordinary bear transformed into an enormous Beast. *50. Minos the Demon Bull is a peaceful bull transformed into a huge demonic Beast. *51. Koraka the Winged Assassin is a gentle shepherdess transformed into a part woman, part bird Beast. *52. Silver the Wild Terror is a wolf of Elenna transformed into a giant terrifying Beast. *53. Spikefin the Water King is a friendly fisherman transformed into a large Merman Beast. *54. Torpix the Twisting Serpent is a massive snake with sharp fangs and thick armour. *55. Noctila the Death Owl is an enormous demonic owl-like Beast with tar dripping wings. *56. Shamani the Raging Flame is a huge black jaguar-like Beast with a fiery body. *57. Lustor the Acid Dart is a large frog-like Beast with sharp fangs and a long tongue. *58. Voltrex the Two-Headed Octopus is a giant octopus-like Beast with dual heads and spiky tentacles. *59. Tecton the Armoured Giant is a massive armadillo-like Beast with a strong spiny shell. *60. Doomskull the King of Fear is a gigantic stone cat with a skeletal face and a fiery mane. *61. Elko Lord of the Sea is a large sea Beast made of slimy tendrils and seaweed reassembling Cthulhu. *62. Tarrok the Blood Spike is a humanoid Beast with a body filled with spikes. *63. Brutus the Hound of Horror is an enormous winged dog-like Beast. *64. Flaymar the Scorched Blaze is a fiery female humanoid Beast created by the image of Kensa. *65. Serpio the Slithering Shadow is a huge serpent-like Beast with bat wings and single eye. *66. Tauron the Pounding Fury is a massive Beast with a cross between the Minotaur and a Centaur. *67. Solak Scourge of the Sea is a huge skeletal shark-like Beast reassembling the Megalodon. *68. Kajin the Beast Catcher is a massive Werewolf-like Beast with jagged fangs, claws and woven nets. *69. Issrilla the Creeping Menace is a giant green lizard-like Beast with transparent slimy skin. *70. Vigrash the Clawed Eagle is a large horned Griffin-like Beast with sharp talons. *71. Mirka the Ice Horse is an enormous horse-like Beast with a combination of fire and ice. *72. Kama the Faceless Beast is a wicked Beast who is part man, part spider. *73. Skurik the Forest Demon is a large worm-like Beast with a circular mouth and multiple eyes. *74. Targro the Arctic Menace is a huge white fox-like Beast with sharp fangs, claws and glistening spikes. *75. Slivka the Cold-Hearted Curse is an enormous lizard-like Beast with three eyes and bull horns. *76. Linka the Sky Conqueror is a massive reptilian bird-like Beast reassembling the Archaeopteryx. *77. Vermok the Spiteful Scavenger is a giant bald rat-like Beast with tusks, spikes and twin tails. *78. Koba Ghoul of the Shadows is a demonic shape-shifting Beast. *79. Raffkor the Stampeding Brute is a giant bull-like Beast with four horns. *80. Vislak the Slithering Serpent is a huge slimy cobra-like Beast with sharp fangs and a spiky neck frill. *81. Tikron the Jungle Master is a massive monkey-like Beast with large hands and immense strength. *82. Falra the Snow Phoenix is a large white Phoenix-like Beast with fiery wings. *83. Wardok the Sky Terror is a huge pterodactyl-like Beast with enormous wings and a strong whip tail. *84. Xerik the Bone Cruncher is a massive plant-like Beast with gapping jaws and root arms. *85. Plexor the Raging Reptile is a large plesiosaur-like Beast with jagged jaws and slimy skin *86. Quagos the Armoured Beetle is a giant blue-green stag beetle-like Beast with a strong shell. *87. Styro the Snapping Brute is an ordinary lobster transformed into a large crustaceous Beast. *88. Ronak the Toxic Terror is an ordinary bighorn ram transformed into a huge gruesome Beast. *89. Solix the Deadly Swarm is a colony of ordinary ants transformed into a giant insect Beast. *90. Kanis the Shadow Hound is an ordinary royal dog transformed into a massive shadowy Beast. *91. Gryph the Feathered Fiend is a giant falcon-like Beast with feathers as sharp as blades. *92. Thoron the Living Storm is a large shape-changing Beast made of cloud vapours. *93. Okko the Sand Monster is a massive Beast made of sand. *94. Saurex the Silent Creeper is a huge chameleon-like Beast with sharp teeth and a gripping tongue. *95. Krytor the Blood Bat is a large gruesome bat-like Beast with sharp fangs and thick fur. *96. Soara the Stinging Spectre is a giant jellyfish-like Beast with a venomous sting on each tentacle. *97. Drogan the Jungle Menace is a massive gorilla-like Beast with mighty brute strength. *98. Karixa the Diamond Warrior is a female warrior made of diamonds similar to Valkyrie. *99. Quarg the Stone Dragon is a Dragon with armoured skin and stone powers. *100. Korvax the Sea Dragon is a serpent Dragon with large wings and multiple limbs. *101. Vetrix the Poison Dragon is a Dragon with venomous fangs. *102. Strytor the Skeleton Dragon is a Dragon made of skeleton bones. *103. Zulok the Winged Spirit is a giant eagle-like Beast with an eye on each wing. *104. Skalilx the Snapping Horror is a massive crocodile-like Beast with sharp teeth and a mace tail. *105. Okira the Crusher is an Ogre who fuses Kato into a two-headed abomination. *106. Rykar the Fire Hound is a huge flame-breathing dog-like Beast with a fiery temper. *107. Grymon the Biting Horror is a massive mole-like Beast with one eye, two noses, teeth and claws. *108. Skrar the Night Scavenger is a huge Chimera-like Beast with a snake head and a coyote body. *109. Tarantix the Bone Spider is a giant spider-like Beast with a skeletal body. *110. Lypida the Shadow Fiend is a large moth-like Beast with a tail like a powerful whip. *111. Menox the Sabre-Toothed Terror is a huge feline-like Beast with a tooth as long as a sword. *112. Larnak the Swarming Menace is a giant locust-like Beast with claws and a thick exoskeleton. *113. Jurog Hammer of the Jungle is a large monkey-like Beast with six arms and a strong tail. *114. Nersepha the Cursed Siren is a monstrous Mermaid with jagged jaws and a skeletal blade arm. *115. Querzol the Swamp Monster is a living mangrove tree-like Beast with a gapping mouth and vines. *116. Krotax the Tusked Destroyer is a giant armoured mammoth-like Beast with tusks as sharp as blades. *117. Torka the Sky Snatcher is a huge three-headed vulture-like Beast with a Dragon body. *118. Xerkan the Shape Stealer is a Ghoul with shape shifting abilities. *119. Electro the Storm Bird is a giant metallic skeleton hawk-like Beast with metal feathers and lightning. *120. Fluger the Sightless Slitherer is a massive sea monster-like Beast with blind vision and five tentacles. *121. Morax the Wrecking Menace is a large bear-like Beast with sharp teeth and a spiky armoured shell. *122. Krokol the Father of Fear is a demonic mutation of Tom in his cursed Golden Armour. *123. Akorta the All-Seeing Ape is a giant orangutan-like Beast with a single eye and brute strength. *124. Lycaxa Hunter of the Peaks is a large wild dog-like Beast with jagged fangs and sharp claws. *125. Glaki Spear of the Depths is a massive eel-like Beast with a gaping mouth and armoured skin. *126. Diprox the Buzzing Terror is a huge hornet-like Beast with transparent wings and a sharp stinger. * Vedra and Krimon Twin Beasts of Avantia are two young Dragons. Vedra is the green Dragon and Krimon is the red Dragon. * Spiros the Ghost Phoenix is a Phoenix who happens to be the seventh Beast of Avantia. * Nawdren the Black Phoenix is a dark Phoenix twin of Spiros. * Arax the Soul Stealer is a Beast who is half man, half bat. * Sephir the Storm Monster is a living tornado of wind and dust with an electric heart. * The Super Beast is a Chimera Beast who is the combination of three of the Beasts from The Golden Armour. * Kragos and Kildor the Two-Headed Demon are a Beast with animal powers. Kragos is a deer and Kildor is a ram. * Creta the Winged Terror is a giant bug Beast made of beetles known as Stabiors. * Mortaxe the Skeleton Warrior is a humanoid Beast with a skull face, a suit of dark armour and a scythe. * Ravira Ruler of the Underworld is a wicked female humanoid Beast who controls Avantian hounds. * Raksha the Mirror Demon is a Beast made from the powers of Avantian Beasts. * Grashkor the Beast Guard is a winged humanoid Beast with a whip made of bones. * Ferrok the Iron Soldier is a devilish humanoid Beast made of molten iron. * Viktor the Deadly Archer is a humanoid Beast who is one of the many Banished Archers. * Ossator the Skeleton Horse is a supernatural steed of Viktor the Deadly Archer. * Laus the Stag Beast is a two-headed stag who happens to be the eighth Beast of Avantia. * Anoret the First Beast is a colossal dinosaur who is the First Beast and the Mother of Beasts. * Okawa the River Beast is a massive reptilian Beast with a turtle shell reassembling the Kappa. * Skolo the Bladed Monster is a giant centipede-like Beast with steel wings as sharp as blades. * Talador the Bladed Baby is Skolo's son. * Jakara the Ghost Warrior is a Mistress of the Beasts named Kara who fuses Jalka into a ghostly hybrid Beast. * Jalka the Ghost Beast is the beast of Krikos. * Yakorix the Ice Bear is a huge white bear-like Beast who is one of the Legendary Beasts. * Tempra the Time Stealer is a large blue eyeball with tentacles who can travel through time. * Falkor the Coiled Terror is a giant snake and the Legendary Beast from Chronicles of Avantia. * Kyrax the Metal Warrior is a winged humanoid demon made of metal with lightning powers. * Magror Ogre of the Swamps is an Ogre with four arms and snakes for hair who is one of the Beasts of the past. * Verak the Storm King is a giant crustaceous Beast with two pincers for each hand. * Ospira the Savage Sorceress is a sister of Aduro who was cursed into a supernatural Beast. * Scalamanx the Fiery Fury is a giant lizard-like Beast with a fiery body reassembling the mythological Salamander. * Petorix the Winged Slicer is a Dragon who is one of the Beasts of the past. * Aldroim the Shape-Shifter is a giant leopard-like Beast. * Cornix the Deadly Trickster is a skeletal Beast who is part woman, part crow. * Marlik the Drowning Terror is a water Beast with a tentacle beard and shape shifting abilities. * Klaxa the Armoured Enemy is a giant rhinoceros-like Beast with armoured skin and a strong horn. * Polkai the Shark Man is a Beast who is half man, half shark. * Dredda the Tunnelling Menace is a large serpent-like Beast with four arms, teeth and a long body. * Firepos the Flame Bird is a Phoenix who is one of the Legendary Beasts. * Gulkien the Winged Wolf is a wolf who is one of the Legendary Beasts. * Nera the Sprinting Puma is a puma who is one of the Legendary Beasts. * Falkor the Crested Serpent is a snake who is one of the Legendary Beasts. * Troiden the Giant Slug is a massive slug who can dig tunnels in mines. * Varlot the Transforming Horse is an anthropomorphic horse who is the Dark Beast. Category:Content Category:Lists